Drabbles
by Pythosaurus
Summary: A series of drabbles done in the DP universe. Chances are, a lot of them make no sense and have very little chaining them to the original universe minus the characters themselves, so don't like AUs? Don't read. I guess this could be called "practice" for when I actually start writing. (Will likely have hints of Pompous Pep.)


**A/N: This drabble has nothing to do with canon aside from the background of the characters-I'd say from about midway season two? Furthermore, I realize now that this story's kind of weird to anyone who hasn't heard me rant about it, so I have added some extra information at the end of the drabble.**

"I don't understand," the young boy stated blankly, tilted his head and squinting at the older man in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," the man stated, clearing his throat and nervously grasping his hands behind his back. "You're not yourself, Daniel."

"I don't-" 'Daniel' began, with the same look on his face.

"Daniel, you have acted entirely differently since we last saw you all those months ago!" the other almost shouted in frustration, raising his hands to pull at his hair. "You've withdrawn, you don't even talk like yourself!" He took a step forward, grasping the younger's shoulders tightly. "Please, tell us what's happened!"

Danny frowned up at him, tensing as the hands touched his shoulders. "I died, Vlad." He ignored the sharp response that word always incited in the others-it always seemed so odd how they were half dead, yet so reacted so poorly to that word. "You saw me. I had a hole through my chest, and my blood formed a pool deep enough I could swim in it. They brought me back."

"Who? Who brought you back, Daniel?" Vlad almost cried, shaking the other's shoulders.

Daniel shrugged them off, uncomfortable with the force that was being applied to them. "I don't understand," he squinted up at Vlad, confusion evident in his face. "I came back because I thought you, all of you," he glanced at the others, "would be happy. I am not dead-is that not a good thing? I did not want to live in hiding from my own family. Are you offended?"

"N-no!" Vlad responded, sharply, hurt by the very suggestion. "We just... You don't tell us what has happened to you! One day you come back, not ghost, not human, and we just want to help you, but we can't!"

"Oh. I think I understand." Daniel's face relaxed, but no signs of happiness could be seen on his features. Only a lack of confusion. "I have been revived by the angels, Vlad. I was a potential vessel for their kind, and it happened that my consciousness remained through the injection of their righteousness."

"A-angels?" Vlad sputtered. Ghosts, he could believe, but angels? "You're not telling me God exists, Daniel, and that he decided that He needed you alive?" This earned another confused, and just vaguely agitated look from the younger boy.

"Of course not. If we had ever served God, it has long since been blocked from our resurrective memories." He explained, talking slowly as if to a child. That technically was what they were compared to him, now. "We simply exist, and we must use the bodies of humans as our true forms burn out the eyes of those who see them. That is why we have not been heard of. We are multidimensional beings of neutral intent, and we want nothing more than to live."

Vlad reeled from the information he was getting from what used to be his arch-nemesis. What happened to when they would just spit witty banter at each other and Vlad would throw Danny into a wall? "We, Daniel?" He massaged his temples, giving a inquisitive, but exhausted, look at the angel. "Who is we?"

Daniel put on that confused look again, but only for a moment. "'We' refers to my brothers, Vlad. There are precisely forty-four of us left, and out of survival we have bonded." He stepped up to Vlad, taking one of his hands in his own, rubbing it gingerly. "I am sorry, Vlad, I truly am," he tried to match the older man's downcast gaze. "I am trying to be myself. I'm tired, and I do not understand."

"What do you not understand?" Vlad sighed, looking down at those bright blue eyes. That was the only place he could see his Daniel now-not in his clothes, not in his demeanor. Only in his eyes.

"Myself, Vlad. I do not even think along the same chemical pathways any more. Please," the young angel begged, holding Vlad's stare. "Give me time."

"Give me time, I will come back to you."

**A/N: And here is an explanation! (Ah, the drawbacks to AUs.) I hope this was at least partially explained in the drabble, but I haven't been writing in a long time.**

**This story contains a derivative of angels that exist by putting their souls into recently-dead human vessels. However, not many humans can serve as vessels, so usually the recently dead are snapped up quickly. The idea is essentially that Danny was used as a vessel for a new angel, but his ghost half fused with the angel's essence and caused his mentality to remain. However, due to thinking on entirely new wavelengths and chemical pathways, he is confused and disoriented. He comes back home and thus happens the drabble.**


End file.
